There He Is...
by SailorSaturnChic
Summary: Cute, fluffy Shonen ai. Heero just relized he loves Duo (^_^) Shonen ai/Slash, 1.x.2 and 3.x.4


  
Okay!! this is one of my few FLUFFY fics. A FLUFFY shouen ai fic, now  
I know that's not every body's cup of tea, and if you don't know what it  
means, RUN!! RUN VERY FAST AND FAR FAR AWAY!!! that or find out. it's  
cute. VERY cute. but still, this is a 1x2 (very OOC Heero), and 3x4, and um...well, Wufei  
sucks and he's not being in ANY of my stories unless it's a BASHING!!   
well, here we go. Heero's POV.  
  
  
There He Is.  
**GoddessDeath**  
  
  
  
  
There he is.  
  
  
Just sitting there.  
  
  
Alone.   
  
  
For years, he's been the God of Death. And yet, still can be the  
most fun loving bishoen that walked the glalaxy. For years, I wanted to   
fall into his arms. I've kept every sense of emotion buried, deep. No  
one, and nobody every made me lift it from it's dark space in my soul,  
Except him. No one's ever made my knee's weak and my heart melt,but just  
by looking him in the eyes for the slightest moment...His gaze at me   
makes me speachless. But there he is. Outside. There. His braid...  
a shiny chestnut brown, the sun coming out just for it's rays to hit  
each straind and twist of his hair. It only setting to give him the  
dark happiness his Devil heart desires.   
  
No! I can't get like this. I can't fall for him. Another guy. The  
shame! Yet, I can bear the shame of piloting the Wing Zero, can't I?.   
To kill those many men, with loving homes, wives, kids? I can live with the  
shame of knowing I commited so many crimes, so many illegal acts that  
I gice less than a damn about. Yet I feel shameful for just looking at   
him. There. Perfectly. He's leaning against that tree outside.Is he   
asleep? I'm lean closer to the window. His eyes are shut. Those beautiful   
deep violet eyes..shut. Damn.   
  
The door opens and I turn around.  
  
In the doorway, stood Trowa. He was carrying Quatre, whom seemed to   
be asleep. Trowa held him as though a mother her baby. He walked toward  
the couch, and set him down gently. He looked up towards me.  
  
"Found him falling asleep up stairs."  
  
He got up, and sat down next to me, looking out the window probably  
wondering what I was looking at. Looked at me. Than back to the boy outside.  
He sighs.   
  
"He-hey, Trowa?" I said. He turned to face me again.  
  
"Are you?....umm..Do you l-like Quatre?"   
  
He blushes a bit, and looked pass my head to look sweetly into the   
closed eyes of the younger blonde.  
  
"Yes, I love Quatre. Do you 'like' Maxwell down there." He asked childly  
to me.   
"I............"   
  
  
I could tell Barton....he could resolve my mental problem that's driving   
me insane. No...i'd be too embarrased. Am I really having this conversation with  
myself? Oh, man..I can feel myself blushing. I looked up innocently into his  
green eyes finding amusement to get me to relize the truth. Cruel bastard.   
  
"Hn"  
  
I got up and just strode out the room. I really didn't want to tell Trowa  
my thought's, exspecially when I myself had no idea how I felt. I just took of   
my jean jacket, set it down, and took a step outside. It was very warm outside.  
Soon, the sun stood in it's place straight up, driving the shadows out of sight.  
I walked farther out, until I stumbled across a certain tree. From where I was,   
I saw a long golden brown braid, the other side of the trunk. I trailed off the   
track, towards the boy.   
  
"D-Duo?" I mannage to stammer out.  
  
"....................-Duo?....." a bit annoyed now...  
  
  
I walked over to the other side.  
  
"Duo! Wher-" Then I saw him. There. I didn't want to wake him now.   
Not now, where he looks perfect. He's still asleep. He looks so peaceful.  
If I didn't know any better, Noone would know he was the Bringer of Death,   
Shinigami. A thought came to me, and immediently my eyes jolted to a window,   
east of me, where Trowa looked at me, and Quatre awake, next to him.  
  
  
I felt myself blush. How I envied Trowa and Quatre. I looked at  
the bishoen, I wish I could carry HIM to a couch, and watch him so  
peacefully. I sat myself down next to him. I tucked a loose straind of hair behind  
his ear, and ran my eager fingers down his cheek. I loved him so much! I   
grabbed the end of his braid, admiring how silky it managed to be, even through  
all those battles, in that helmet, and all those fights in the DeathSytche Hell.. I saw   
a small silver chain around his neck catch my eye. I pulled it from under his shirt,   
finding a small cross attached to it.   
  
"...Duo" I dropped the cross, and place my hand across his legs, balancing  
my weight, as I leaned closer to his face. I closed my eyes, and I brought his lips  
closer till mine...till.  
  
Like a flash, his eyes opened in less than a split second, he gasped and   
reached for something behind his ear, and took a slash at me, jumping back.  
  
"Kuso! what the hell!?" Duo Maxwell exclaimed, scared to death, he gave me   
his death glare, in a cat like pose with a small(very small) dagger in his hand.  
His eyes wide and concentrated, soon loosened with a great sigh.  
  
"Oh..Heero.." He blushed and went into his kawaii little Duo-neko pose.  
  
"Um, Heero! Um..Did you want to talk?" his face reddend.  
  
"Something..somehting like that." I looked down, turning a bright red myself.  
  
I looked over his sholder, back to the window. Trowa and Quatre were giggling   
together, when I saw them leave.   
  
"Duo....I-I um...."   
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Ai Shiteru..." I tiltled my head down..very embarrased. I waited for his reaction.  
He just smiled, crawled up to me on all fours, cupped my face him his hand....and   
I felt those soft lips press against mine, and my tounge tried to invade his mouth.   
Duo was being childish, as he pushed my tounge back, and slipped his down my throat.  
  
"Duo no Baka!" I tried to get out, but I sounded funny with Duo's tounge in my  
mouth and Duo went into a fit of giggles and wouldn't stop till I was carrying him over  
my shoulder, still laughing. We went into a room, and opened a door. Duo stopped   
laughing when he looked over and we saw Trowa and Quatre, both asleep on the small   
couch, cuddled together.  
  
  
Sequel?  
  
  
  
*sniff* Hope you liked this, I couldn't think of a better ending  
Gomen!^_^ I just love the shouen ai stuff, but yaoi still rocks!! R/R  
Love, **GoddessDeath** (I failed the Science test Wednesday's, I knew I   
shouldn't have trusted Kara's cheat sheet!! -_-)   



End file.
